Anything but Ordinary
by Nevdoiel
Summary: Love at first site takes on a new meaning for Celeborn when the elven beauty he has been enraptured by returns his affections, wait, or does she? Story of Galadriel and Celeborn up until the Third Age
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings, its characters, or anything that anyone else made up. If you still wish to sue me just know that i have no money, so you might get the $1.51 that i have, but there is no more where that came from, plus it has dog treats all over it.  
  
Author's note: Hey guys this is my first ever fan fic (bites nails) please be nice to it. It's my precious. If you review i will love you forever!  
  
Chapter 1 Sitting among the blossoming flowers and leafy trees in the gardens of Doriath, Celeborn, son of Galadhon, was lost in thought. A smile graced his features as he remembered a golden-haired elven beauty that had caught his attention at dinner. From the moment she had walked in she had captivated him. She was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. Her white gown had perfectly complimented her beautiful complexion, and the way her golden tresses caught the light reminded him of prisms reflecting the golden light of Anar. Her eyes carried wisdom beyond what her young complexion showed. They held some kind of power that he could not explain. It was clear that she had entranced him, for he could not tear his eyes form her all throughout dinner, even if many of the other elves present had caught his longing glances.  
  
He sat and pondered this mysterious elf. He was not sure of her name, so he had secretly made one for her, Galadriel, woman crowned with radiance. He thought it a beautiful name to suit her. Celeborn sat on a bench, absentmindedly shredding a blade of grass that was pinched between his forefinger and thumb. He knew that she was close to his age, and a Noldor. He privately thought of courting her, but quickly passed the idea off as stupid. Maybe that was why he was not yet married; he was afraid that elf women wouldn't like him. Celeborn laughed out loud as he entertained himself with thoughts of a courting, but was in reality, quite afraid of being turned down. Maybe she wouldn't turn him down. Getting frustrated with the two battling parts of his mind, he suddenly spoke aloud. "Celeborn, you fool, make up your mind! Make up your damn mind!" Finishing with his outburst he became aware of the sound of laughter. Standing and pivoting quickly, he saw none other than Galadriel standing nearby, her hands on her hips, looking at him as though he had grown another head.  
  
"Do you realize that you are speaking your thoughts for all to hear?" she asked with a touch of laughter in her voice. Celeborn stood with his hands behind his back, and his face slightly red, like a young elf up to no good.  
  
"Well, yes," he said, looking at the ground.   
  
"Why do you not look at me when I speak to you?" Galadriel asked him politely. Celeborn jerked his head up to see that she was staring at him. "Well, the fact is, my Lady, that I was embarrassed about my outburst," he said, thinking quickly.  
  
"Ohh," she said understandingly. Celeborn smiled, thinking that his ploy had worked. "So, your name is Celeborn?" the Lady asked, smiling at him. He looked up and answered with a firm "yes" before returning her smile. "My name is Artanis." She said as she walked toward him. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk through the gardens?"   
  
"Of course!" he answered enthusiastically, perhaps too much so, because she laughed again. "What I mean is, it would be an honor Lady Artanis." Artanis held out her arm and he took it. He led her through the gardens, stopping to show her rare plants, the most beautiful flowers, and secret secluded hideaways from daily duties. --~~*~~-- Artanis was pleased to be taking a tour of the gardens with the elf she had so admired at dinner. Celeborn was strong, a warrior, yet a little socially unsteady. He made her laugh, and she liked that. She had a feeling that he had been thinking about her when she had found him earlier, talking to himself. It was as though she had suddenly entered his mind for a brief second and read his thoughts. She walked along, reveling in the feel of his arm on hers. They stopped at a beautiful old tree hidden behind a layer of white, hangin moss. Entering the secluded grove, Artanis saw a tiny creek running past the base of the tree. Celeborn let go of her arm and, stepping over the creek, leapt into the tree and sat among the low branches. Artanis stepped over the creek, careful to lift her dress hem, and walked to the base of the tree. She sensed that this place was special to him so she asked about it. "Is this a place of great importance to you?" she asked.  
  
"This is my haven. I come here to escape from life. I can be myself." He looked around the beautiful grotto. Artanis did the same.   
  
"It is beautiful!" She exclaimed. She walked towards the tree and placed her hands upon the cool, silver bark.  
  
"Would you like to join me?" he asked from his perch among the branches.  
  
"Of course!" she replied. He held his hand out for her to grab onto, but she was already in the tree, white gown and all. She seated herself next to him on a thick branch and began to swing her feet.  
  
"Not very ladylike!" Celeborn teased.  
  
"I thought that you would have known that about me before now!" she laughed. They sat in the tree, talking until Isil rose in the heavens, and the pinpricks of light that were stars began to shine. They decided to go, lest they be looked upon with suspicion.  
  
Celeborn leapt down from the tree and landed stealthily on his feet. He turned to offer his hand to Artanis, as was proper. Artanis eyed him mischievously in the fading light. A plan had formed in her mind, and she was about to spring the trap on him. Stepping down lightly to a lower branch, she gently grasped his hand and caused herself to falsely slip from the tree. Celeborn reached out to catch her, and she landed neatly against his chest, his arms around her waist. Worked like a dream, she thought slyly to herself. She could see that he was blushing a light pink. Celeborn tried to step away, muttering his apology, "Most sorry Lady Artanis, I did not mean to -" Her hands went up to his face and she brought it down to hers, where she silenced him with a firm kiss. She was happy to feel him returning it after recovering from his initial shock. She only broke the kiss to breathe. Smiling, she turned and walked down the path into the evening, leaving a very happily confused elf lord.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Don't forget to review!!!  
  
And check out the work by Silindro (since all of her stuff is really funny, well written, and highly reviewed). It can be found here:  
  
REVIEW!!!! Nevdoiel  
  
- - - ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ - - -  
O môr henion i dhu: Ely siriar, el síla  
Ai! Aníron Gil-galad  
- - - ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ - - - 


	2. Regrets and Rejoicing

Chapter 2  
  
Regrets & Rejoicing  
  
Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. Same thing that I put last chapter.  
  
A/N: Thank you wonderful reviewers. I love ya! Aww, they kissed! HA it's not that easy! Wait 'n see. --~~*~~--  
  
Artanis left the hidden glade quickly and headed back to her chambers wearing a blush that could even bee seen in the twilight. She was walking on air! What a wonderful night it had been! She thought dreamily about the young elf lord and his arms around her waist, the warmth of his body, the way he had returned her kiss. The kiss!   
  
Artanis stopped in her tracks and thought about the kiss. It should not have gone that far! What had she been thinking? Her blush turned from the previous shade of romance-enraptured pink to the deep red of embarrassment.   
  
Everyone knew how many young elves, and men alike, made attempts to court her. She had only known Celeborn for three hours at the most! He probably thought that she kissed every elf that courted her!  
  
Why had she done that? Artanis started walking quickly towards her chambers so that he would not catch her. Tears of rage started to pool in the corners of her eyes as she stormed down the halls of the palace of Doriath.   
  
Celeborn had begun to like her and she had to go and ruin it all! He would never like her; she had been far to forward. "Arggg," Artanis growled to herself as she stormed into her bedchamber, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Artanis walked quickly across the marble floor of her bedchamber to her bed, where she flopped onto the cloud of white silk. "Will I never learn?" she asked herself. The last time someone had tried to kiss her without her permission she had given him a rather large black eye.   
  
Artanis punched her pillow angrily. She was too angry with herself to change. Settling into her blankets, she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Celeborn stood fixed to the spot in the grove. He was currently on the biggest hormone rush of his life. A woman had just kissed him! He licked his lips; they tasted like Artanis, who tasted like Lembas and some sort of sweet fruit that he couldn't quite think of.   
  
He had only known her for three hours, too! He felt good, no, he felt great! He stood in the clearing for a few more minutes, pondering his success with the most beautiful young elf maiden in middle earth before leaving the grove.   
  
If anyone in Doriath, who had a window overlooking the gardens of the palace had looked out their window they would have seen a comical site. A certain silver haired elf lord, who usually was the very definition of calm, cool, and collected, was swaggering through the gardens with a very satisfied smile on his face. He would stop occasionally to perform some silly male victory gesture, such as punching the air. As he lay in bed that evening reading, two thoughts entertained Celeborn's mind. How well he had handled the situation, and how he could relive the evening all over again.  
  
Don't forget to read and review Silindro's fics, especially Dusk Before Dawn. It's really good! 


	3. The Cold Shoulder

Chapter 3  
The Cold Shoulder  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I was really busy this week. Don't forget to read & review Dusk Before Dawn by Silindro. I promise you'll like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
--~~*~~--  
Artanis woke as the golden rays of the sun washed over her bed. The elf rubbed her eyes and yawned sleepily as she rose. Artanis quickly changed into a pale green gown and discarded the rumpled white one, a reminder of last night's events, on her bed for the maids to collect.   
Even though she was hungry, Artanis did not want to go to breakfast because Celeborn would most likely be there.  
What was it about him that made her question her actions? Was it because she liked him? Artanis had not courted anyone in a few centuries, and had never fallen for anyone so quickly until she had met Celeborn.  
I cannot allow myself to love him, she thought to herself as she dropped into a chair. Love would only get in the way of her ambitions. Artanis wanted to start her own elven colony. She wanted power and control. In a relationship power and control must be shared and Artanis could not, would not share these things.  
Artanis had already lost control of her emotions last night; she could not allow that to happen anymore, which meant that she could not allow herself to love Celeborn.  
Artanis stood, deciding that she would go to breakfast. If he was there she would simply ignore him. She the door behind her as she left her room. The cold shoulder never failed, and when it came from Artanis, suitors practically ran from her in fear.  
  
Celeborn was about to get a blast of cold air.  
--~~*~~--  
Celeborn was so happy that he was almost skipping down the hallways on his way to breakfast. The silver-haired lord greeted every elf that he passed warmly. Last night had been the best night of his life, Artanis had kissed him!  
The birds were singing in the trees, the sun was shining, and he would almost certainly see the lovely Artanis at breakfast. The kiss she had given him last night had boosted his confidence enough that he had decided to formally ask her permission to court her after breakfast.  
When Celeborn arrived at breakfast he was pleased to see that Artanis had saved a seat across from her for him. Walking over to the chair, he pulled it out and was about to seat himself when Artanis's head snapped up meeting his eyes with an icy glare.  
"Would you please move?" "I have saved that seat for my brother, Finrod." Celeborn froze as Artanis looked back down and continued eating. When she did not look back up he walked over to Melian and seated himself beside her.   
Melian had watched the interaction between the two elves, unbeknownst to them. She arched one delicate eyebrow as she watched Celeborn stab his meat so hard that beef juice flew onto the tablecloth. Melian turned her attention back to her breakfast. It was plain to her that Artanis was trying to discourage Celeborn's affections. She had known Celeborn long enough to know that he never gave up, ever. Apparently Artanis was not aware of this yet, she mused as she ate a Lembas wafer.  
--~~*~~--  
Celeborn's day had just gone from excellent to downright awful. Stupid was one thing that he was not, and he knew that Artanis was deliberately ignoring him. Celeborn didn't know what had gone wrong, but he knew that it wouldn't stop him. If Artanis wanted to pretend that nothing had happened, then she could, but he wouldn't. Eventually she would realize that she couldn't ignore him for eternity.  
REVIEW R-E-V-I-E-W RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW PLEASE, POR FAVOR.  
Nevdoiel  
  
- - - ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ - - - O môr henion i dhu: Ely siriar, el síla Ai! Aníron Gil-galad - - - ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ - - - 


	4. Insults and Itching Oil

Chapter 4 Insults and Itching Oil  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, nada, zilch.  
  
Ever since that morning at breakfast Artanis and Celeborn had been going to incredible lengths to make each other mad. It had started with the exchange of snide comments in the hallways.  
  
After breakfast a seething Celeborn had made a rude comment to Artanis about her brother not showing up for breakfast (the seat across from her had stayed empty.) Artanis, not allowing herself to be outdone, had been quick to respond, this had continued for a year until the game grew old.  
  
For a while Artanis and Celeborn stopped tormenting each other in order to think up new ways to continue the fight. When this happened everyone in the castle breathed a sigh of relief; but Artanis refused out be outdone by Celeborn, who had had the last laugh at her expense.  
  
If they had used up all of the curse words in middle earth then practical jokes were next in line, Artanis thought as she crept through the stables at midnight. Artanis was dressed completely in black and armed with a bucket of her own, special recipe itching oil.  
  
Setting the bucket down, Artanis opened the stall door of Silverwind, Celeborn's stallion. Artanis entered the horse's stall with the bucket. Silverwind nickered happily at the sight of an elf. Artanis put her finger to her lips, "Shhhh we mustn't wake anyone!" she whispered. Artanis pulled on a glove and dipped her hand into the bucket; she rubbed a generous amount of itching oil into Silverwind's beautiful dappled gray coat.  
  
The oil would have no effect on the horse, just its rider. Artanis grinned wickedly as she rubbed handful after handful of oil into the horse's coat. By morning it would be dry and unnoticeable to the eye.  
  
When the bucket was empty Artanis took of the messy glove, tossing it into the bucket, which she picked up. Silver wind whinnied at her as she left the stall, closing the door behind her.  
  
Artanis crept back to her rooms, smiling evilly; Celeborn was going to get a big surprise tomorrow or, should she say, Celeborn's rear end.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Celeborn stood in Silverwind's stall grooming the magnificent dappled gray stallion. The horse was tall, over 16 hands high, yet he was not stocky. Silverwind resembled an elf in build, strong and tall, yet graceful. The horse's coat was a beautiful silver color and his mane was almost white, he resembled Celeborn.  
  
Silverwind followed Celeborn to a secluded field where he stood still as his master leapt onto his back. Horse and rider took of at a swift canter and then leapt into a gallop, looking like one large silver blur as they shot across the field.  
  
About ten minutes later Celeborn started to notice a peculiar feeling, which grew with each passing minute. The oil had made its way through his breeches and he was starting to itch in a very uncomfortable place.  
  
After twenty minutes the pain was unbearable and Celeborn rode quickly back to the stable, where he hurriedly put Silverwind away and sprinted back to the palace.  
  
A very amused Artanis watched Celeborn run to his rooms, serves him right she thought proudly to herself as he passed her.  
  
Celeborn skidded to a halt and turned, pointing at her. "You will pay!" he bellowed at her before dashing, once more in the direction of his rooms.  
  
That night at dinner Artanis smugly noticed that Celeborn was twitching much more than normal, drawing questioning glances from other elves. 


	5. A Treasure Hunt for Galadriel

Chapter 5  
  
A Treasure Hunt for Galadriel  
Disclaimer: Please do not sue me. I own nothing , nothing at all. It would be a waste of your time so don't do it.   
A/N: Please review more people, I will love you forever and ever and ever. Many, many graciases to all of the people who have reviewed my story. I love all of you so incredibly much. EVERY DAY I GET A REVIEW IS LIKE CHRISTMAS! EVERY DAY I DON'T IT IS LIKE GETTING STABBED WITH A BIG LONG SHINY KNIFE THINGY! So if you don't want to kill me review please.   
And now I present to you this piece of shit I call a story.  
Celeborn found no comfort in the beautiful summer night. The silver-haired lord itched like crazy. It had been two days since the oil incident and he was still scratching! His brow furrowed in a frown as he acquired a new itch in that hard-to-reach spot just between his shoulder blades.   
Celeborn struggled to scratch this particular itch, one more inch down and he would have it, almost got it¦. Thud. A silver head popped up over the edge of the bed; it's owner wore a furious expression upon his fair face as he painfully drug himself back into his bed.  
  
Celeborn flopped back down among the soft pillows, reviewing the past few days in his mind. The itching had subsided but he guessed that it would last another day or two. Eventually he had holed up in his room in order to keep some shreds of dignity. He had had enough of younger elves laughing at him for twitching.  
  
There was no doubt in Celeborn's mind that his acquired affliction was Artanis's handiwork. Her prank will not go unavenged, Celeborn thought to himself. If Artanis was so bent on embarrassing him he would make sure that she got the same.   
  
Celeborn sat in bed itching and thinking of all the ways he could get revenge, sweet revenge.  
--~~*~~--  
Artanis slipped under white silk sheets into her comfortable bed. What a wonderful day it had been! After breakfast she had taken a walk in the gardens, next she had a scrumptious lunch which she had followed by a good book, dinner, and a horseback ride at sunset. She smiled happily and yawned, closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.  
  
As soon as Artanis fell asleep a silver shadow leapt onto her balcony from a nearby tree and entered her room. Celeborn grinned wickedly as he unfolded a sack; Artanis was going to have some fun when she woke up!  
  
Celeborn glanced over at the bed to make sure that she was sleeping deeply. He saw that she was, and something more. The moonlight gleamed on her golden hair and washed over her face, outlining pretty red lips which were curved upwards in a smile, her eyelashes fluttered and she sighed, dreaming of pleasant things. She looked so peaceful, so happy, his hand reached out to trace the tip of her ear.   
  
Celeborn stopped his hand centimeters from Artanis. What was wrong with him, that was the effect that she had on all male elves to trick them into thinking that she liked them and then.! He backed up angrily and turned his mind back to his task.   
  
He slowly opened all of the drawers so as not to make any noise. Celeborn removed clothing piece by piece and put it into the sack. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful dresses, the way they shimmered in the moonlight, like her, whoa! He brought himself back to middle earth again.   
  
Finishing with the dresses he move to underclothes. These are worthy of admiration also he thought to himself, eyeing them with that look that young men have when they are daydreaming. He sniggered and finished putting everything in the sack.   
  
Celeborn crept across the room to the door, closing it quietly behind him as he left. He was very careful not to look at Artanis's sleeping form, lest he become entranced once more.  
  
Celeborn hoisted the sack of clothes over his shoulder and proceeded down the abandoned hallways of the sleeping palace. Where oh where to start? Celeborn asked himself. His eyes lit upon a statue of an elf soldier with a bow at the ready; This will do he thought, walking to the statue.  
  
Celeborn set the bag on the floor and after rummaging through it for a minute came up with a periwinkle colored dress. He smiled evilly as he dressed the statue, somewhat sloppily. When he was finished he admired his handiwork for a minute before picking up the bag and moving on.  
  
"Artanis, Artanis, one should not leave their underclothes in trees!" Celeborn whispered in a devilish tone as he tossed the said objects into a tree in the center of the courtyard, and of course you just couldn't put enough underclothes in the royal fountains either!   
  
Celeborn decided that it just wouldn't be fair if all the statues didn't get dresses, and the lady Artanis certainly had enough to go around, so why deprive them?   
  
With this thought in mind Celeborn adorned every statue in the palace of Doriath with a form of Artanis's clothing; a nice green dress for that color of marble and of course a white and gold dress would look fantastic on that horse statue.  
When the bag was empty Celeborn crept back to Artanis's room with the empty sack. He placed it on Artanis's bed, next to her, with a note which read Good luck and good hunting!  
--~~*~~--  
  
Artanis woke as the first rays of the sun brimmed over the horizon. She lay in bed for a few moments, admiring the beauty of the sunrise.   
  
Artanis stretched and her hand recoiled when she felt a cool object on the bed next to her. The lady sat up quickly and turned to her right, there was a silk sack lying on the bed with a note.   
  
Artanis grabbed the note and unfolded it angrily. She already had a suspicion that this was Celeborn's work. Good luck and good hunting! Artanis was fuming, her suspicions had been confirmed. She grabbed the sack, and seeing that it was empty threw it to the ground in rage.  
  
Artanis scanned her room to see what was missing. All of her drawers were open; she stormed over. They were empty, all of them.   
--~~*~~--  
At approximately 6:00am, King Thingol discovered that the rumors about the Lady Artanis were indeed true; When she was mad she was downright terrifying. Thingol was preparing for a meeting later in the day when a very angry Artanis stormed into his study.   
  
Artanis's golden hair was still tangled from sleep, her blue eyes had an icy glint, her teeth were clenched in anger, and she was clad in only a scanty ivory nightgown. In her hand was a sack with a note attached to it.  
  
Artanis stormed up to Thingol's desk, throwing the sack down upon the wooden surface. She brought her fists down with a bang on his desk and glared at him with a look that could kill.   
  
"Do you know what your nephew has done?" she snarled at Thingol. "Do you have any idea?"  
  
"Lady Artanis I.." Thingol began, but was interrupted by Artanis.  
  
"Every single piece of clothing that I possess, save what I have on my back, is adorning a statue, tree, or fountain in this palace!" Artanis screamed so loudly that Thingol scooted his chair back a foot or two. "Look at the note, I want to see some punishment!" she continued "Besides the fact that all of my clothing is adorning your palace I was followed to your study by just about every single hopeful male elf in this city! If you do not punish Celeborn I will make sure that he roasts in Mandos and is feasted upon by Balrogs!" Artanis was fuming and Thingol was sure that steam would be coming out of her ears pretty soon.  
  
"Lady Artanis due to the fact that it was you who coated Silverwind in itching oil it would be unfair to punish Celeborn. I will, however, make sure that he cleans up the mess that he made. If you would be kind enough to sit and wait a moment I will fetch him and have your clothes back to you in the hour."  
  
Artanis ground her teeth together. He was right, It would not be just for Thingol to punish Celeborn after she had not been punished for the oil incident. "I shall wait here." She replied, "and I want every single piece back within the hour!"  
  
"It shall be done," Thingol replied as he left to get Celeborn.   
--~~*~~--  
  
Celeborn woke when he was unceremoniously thrown out of bed by his very angry uncle. The young elf scrambled to his feet, dusting off his green leggings.  
  
"Why uncle what would bring you here at this hour!" Celeborn tried and failed to sound innocent.   
  
"I believe that you know the answer to that my nephew." Thingol said. "You are coming with me this instant!" He glared furiously at the young silver- haired elf.  
  
"Give me a moment!" Celeborn said as he scampered to his dresser and pulled out a silver tunic, which he put on quickly as he could see that his uncle was not in a waiting mood.   
  
When Celeborn was dressed Thingol grabbed the tip of the younger elf's ear and drug him out of his room to the sound of Celeborn's protests about looking undignified. They arrived at Thingol's study where Celeborn's ear was released. Thingol composed himself and entered, smiling at Artanis, who appeared to have calmed down a bit.  
  
Celeborn followed his uncle into his study where Artanis was waiting. She smiled smugly when she saw Celeborn massaging the tip of his ear, which had assumed an unnatural red coloration.   
  
Thingol seated himself behind his desk and glared at the two young elves. They were quite the picture. Celeborn was wearing only a sleeveless tunic and leggings and massaging a red ear, while he eyed Artanis, in her nightdress, with a look of a loathing mixed with awe at her beauty.   
  
Artanis gave him a furious glance and he looked away quickly. Thingol chuckled, causing the two young elves to glare at him.  
  
"Celeborn, you will help Artanis find and gather ALL of her clothing, then you shall escort hr back to her room, like a gentleman(elf). If I hear of any more bickering or pranks you will both wish that you had never been born. Do you understand?" The two elves responded that they did at the same time.   
  
Melian entered from her chambers with a robe, which she wrapped around Artanis, who smiled at her. "There dear, you can give it back to me later." Melian smiled at Artanis and turned to leave throwing an appraising look at her nephew.  
  
Thingol handed the sack to Celeborn and opened the door to his study, ushering the two elves out and closing the door behind them.  
  
Artanis walked over to a statue, with Celeborn in tow, removed one of her dresses from the statue and placed it in the bag which Celeborn was holding. The two elves gathered all of Artanis's clothes as some of Celeborn's friends watched, congratulating him on his prank. Artanis remained tight-lipped, not speaking to him the whole time.   
  
When they were sure that all of the clothing had been collected Artanis ripped the bag from Celeborn's hands and stormed off to her rooms.  
--~~*~~--  
That night Artanis happened to come across Celeborn in the gardens. He was sitting on a bench, surrounded by his friends who were eagerly listening to his animated and exaggerated version of how he had carried out the prank. The sight of Artanis caused the young male elves to burst into laughter. Artanis turned and left before they could start teasing her. Celeborn would pay dearly, very dearly for his fun. 


	6. Artanis's MistakeSuccess

Chapter 6  
Artanis's mistake/success   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nooooooottttttttthhhhhhhhiiiiinng! ¡Tengo nada! No dinero y no libros.   
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, may you be blessed with chocolate and Mountain Dew!   
  
Y empezo.   
  
  
  
--~~*~~--   
  
The elven guards of Doriath lined up in the courtyard. The horses and riders were outfitted in all their splendor. Beautiful gray (white for non horse people) horses stood perfectly in line without saddles or bridles to mar the spectacular beauty of their spotless coats. Upon the tall horses sat the members of the elven guard; each with a beautiful handcrafted bow and quiver of arrows strapped to their back along with twin blades. Each elf proudly wore the green and gray tunic, leggings, and cloaks that were the uniform of the guards.   
  
  
  
A refreshing breeze swept across the courtyard as the sun peeked over the horizon while the guards stood assembled in preparation for the arrival of their leader. As sunlight began to seep into the morning sky Celeborn cantered Silverwind across the courtyard to the front of the line of guards. He stopped and turned Silverwind and walking him down the row, examined each guard in turn. Upon his green cloak was embroidered a silver tree, which distinguished him as the leader of the guard. He stopped in the middle of the row and backed his silver mount a few steps.   
  
  
  
" Today we will be patrolling the northern border,Celeborn said in an authoritative manner, his strong voice carrying to the corners of the courtyard. King Thingol has received information that there have been sightings of strangers there. Be wary of suspicious movement and report it to me immediately."   
  
  
  
Celeborn wheeled Silverwind around and headed towards the forest with the guard in tow. As they trekked through the forest a guard would stop and take up his post about every mile or so. When the last guard member had taken his post Celeborn rode on to his where he stopped under the shade of a large tree and began guard duty. Each elf guarded his own territory ( about 10 square miles) and if anything occurred a system of bird calls was all that was needed to bring the whole guard together ready for battle. Celeborn settled onto Silverwind's back and gave the large horse a pat on the shoulder, It was a beautiful morning.   
  
  
  
--~~*~~--   
  
  
  
While Celeborn was busy protecting Menengroth a certain lady elf was busy preparing to make his life miserable. Artanis was out to get Celeborn back, and she had the perfect plan.   
  
  
  
Wearing the uniform of a maid, Artanis walked through the halls carrying a pile of clean linens with a bottle of green dye tucked beneath the linens. She had been careful to wrap her golden hair up in a cloth on her head, as it would betray her easily. She opened the door to Celeborn's room and entered, softly closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
Artanis removed the bottle from beneath the pile of linens and tossed them on the bed. She pushed open the door to Celeborn's bathroom and entered. After rummaging through his messy cupboard for a minute she found what she was looking for.   
  
  
  
Artanis opened the lid of the shampoo and poured the contents of the elegant glass jar out of the window. She replaced the shampoo with the green hair dye, then took out an herb and, after crushing it with her fist, sprinkled it onto the dye, which turned the color of the shampoo. She replaced the lid of the jar and put it back in the cupboard.   
  
  
  
Celeborn had publicly humiliated her, now it was her turn to return the favor. The dye would not come out for a few days. She was quite sure that this would be embarrassing for Celeborn, after all his silver hair was almost as famous as her gold.   
  
  
  
Artanis picked up the linens and left Celeborn's quarters after making sure that everything was as it had been. She knew that this prank would get her into trouble, but to her it was worth it. What Artanis didn't know was that this prank would lead to better consequences than she had ever imagined.   
  
  
  
--~~*~~--   
  
  
  
Celeborn pulled an arrow out of the last orc. Tanaldruil had alerted the guard to the prescence of a small party of orcs, which had been easily disposed of. Celeborn wiped the arrow on his leggings before sticking it back into his quiver. The night guard had come to take the place of his guard.   
  
  
  
Celeborn sprang onto Silverwind and led his tired guards back to Menengroth as the night guards took up their posts. They were filthy; covered in orc blood and dirt. When they reached Menengroth Celeborn dismissed the guards until morning and after stabling Silverwind, went to report the occurances of the day to Thingol.   
  
  
  
--~~*~~--   
  
  
  
  
  
Celeborn looked forward to the prospect of a shower as he left Thingol's study. He was covered in orc blood; it was in his hair, under his nails, and plastered on his clothing. As he neared his rooms he saw a maid leaving them. If he gave her his cloak now he could have it washed and back to him by morning.   
  
"Wait please!" He called after her, "I have some laundry for you."   
  
  
  
Artanis froze, she recognized that voice; it was Celeborn! Artanis turned and attempted to smile politely so as not to give away her disguise.   
  
  
  
"Yes my Lord how may I be of service to you?" Artanis said in a sickly sweet voice as she smiled forcedly at the silver haired captain of the guard.   
  
  
  
"If you would be so kind as to wash this and return it to my room by morning I would be quite pleased," Celeborn stated as he took of the dirty cloak, folded it, and placed it upon the pile of linens that Artanis/maid was carrying. Suddenly he noticed the she looked very familiar.   
  
  
  
Artanis had to use all of her self control to keep from giving herself away when Celeborn placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to examine her. She tried to look away, but he held her in place.   
  
"You look familiar. Have we met before?" He asked her.   
  
  
  
"No, I am almost certain that we have never met my lord," Artanis replied, smiling at the irony of the situation.   
  
  
  
"You are beautiful, tis a shame that we meet now instead of before."   
  
  
  
"Why thank you my lord, I really must be going now!" Artanis exclaimed as she tried to pull away. Too late, he already had an arm around her waist.   
  
  
  
"No, stay a minute more, I know that I have seen you before." He said, although it was more of a command. Artanis decided that struggling would only cause suspicion, so she relaxed while he examined her and waited for a chance to escape.   
  
  
  
Celeborn looked into her eyes, trying to put them with a name, they were of the clearest crystal blue.   
  
  
  
Artanis had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, deep green, full of wisdom, beauty, history. Suddenly his lips came to hers and brushed softly against them, she closed her eyes instinctively and relaxed into his strong arms.   
  
  
  
Suddenly Artanis came back to earth. Wait, she was kissing Celeborn. NO! She backed away furiously, what had possessed her! No one was allowed to do that to Artanis! She glared at Celeborn as she backed away.   
  
  
  
Celeborn was horrified at what he had done. He hadn't asked her consent! The elven guard hurriedly dropped to a knee and took her hand before she could back away too far.   
  
  
  
"My lady, I am most sorry! Your beauty overcame me and I have done something which I did not have the right to do. Please forgive my rash actions. It was wrong of me to do that without first asking your consent." The words came out in a rush as the humiliated Celeborn bowed his head.   
  
  
  
Artanis had not expected that. She stood still and watched as the proud elven lord begged for her forgiveness. He turned his face up to hers and she was once more looking into his eyes.   
  
  
  
Artanis sighed, the apology was genuine and she could forgive him without giving her identity away.   
  
  
  
"Your apology is accepted my lord, though why you ask for forgiveness from a servant baffles me." Artanis said, testing him subconsciously.   
  
  
  
"Are we not all equal?" Celeborn said, standing up. "Do we not all deserve the same respect?"   
  
  
  
"Indeed we do my lord, you are wise for understanding what many do not, simple though it may seem."   
  
  
  
"Thank you lady, but I do not deserve to be called wise after what I have just done."   
  
  
  
The playful side of Artanis had awakened and decided that maybe she could get away with another kiss, after all, it hadn't been bad; in fact she had enjoyed it!   
  
"Ah, my lord, the truth is that it was rather enjoyable, just unexpected."   
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I." he began, searching hopefully for an answer in those blue crystalline eyes.   
  
"Not at all my lord." She replied with a sly smile as she tilted her face to meet his lips.  
  
Their lips brushed again, gentle and warm. Artanis pressed her lips deeper into his and he returned the kiss, reaching up to stroke her hair and, finding it bound in a cloth, brushed away the cloth. Artanis gasped and broke the kiss to grasp desperately at the kerchief which fell to the floor despite her attempts to catch it.   
  
  
  
Artanis turned to face Celeborn and as she did so dropped the stack of linens. The bottle of dye shattered as it hit the floor, where the green dye slowly stained the white linens. Artanis prepared for a verbal duel, but then she saw that a smile had replaced the confused, angry look on Celeborn's face.   
  
  
  
"Artanis, Artanis. Looks like I caught you in a prank. Not only that, but you kissed me twice. Admit it, you like me." He smiled superiorly.   
  
  
  
"You like me too and you know it!" Artanis snarled at him. That expression on his face was really annoying her.   
  
  
  
"Well now that you have confessed I must admit that I have been quite taken with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. On a more serious note," he said as he moved towards her and took her hand, "I am quite sorry that I participated in antagonizing our situation, but sometimes anger gets the upper hand in decision making. I have made some very bad decisions as of late. I wish to resolve our differences and perhaps to begin anew where we left off that night in the gardens."   
  
  
  
"The last time this happened you rebuked me, " Celeborn continued. "I know not why, but I must have assurance that you will not do the same this time. I am not a fool, nor am I a young elf, too blinded by love to excuse faults. I will not be ruled by you, nor will I come groveling back to you if you reject me once more. You will either love me and treat me with respect or not and I will do as you do, for both paths lie open though not both are welcome to me."   
  
"How do I know that you are not like the rest?" Artanis questioned him. "My physical beauty often overwhelms men and elves alike. Many have sought to court me and failed in their quest. They wanted my beauty, to control my body and mind, to keep me as a trophy, displayed and gloated over before others. I do not wish to be controlled. I wish to establish my own realm and I believed that love would prevent me from doing that. I believed that by declaring my love I would be tied down as a wife, sewing and taking care of children and so I denied my feelings as I had learned to do so long ago and I attempted to turn them into the opposite of what they were. I still do not know that you would not do this to me."   
  
  
  
"Control is only imposed on those who let it be imposed. It is possible for two spirits can live together with neither controlling the other, in harmony, and so could we be, Galadriel." Celeborn finished in a whisper and in that moment Galadriel knew that she loved him, had loved him before she had realized it, and, perhaps, was destined for him and he for her.   
  
  
  
"Celeborn, look into my eyes; they will answer your question. Look into them and know that I love you, that I will never do what I have done to you ever again," Galadriel said to him as her hand went to his face and tilted his head so that his eyes met hers. In her eyes Celeborn saw true love and he knew that she could see it in his, as it was already in the hearts of both.   
  
  
  
At that moment both elves had the same thought in theirs minds. Celeborn leaned in at the same moment as Artanis and their lips met in a deep kiss; not a flirty kiss like before, but a kiss born of true love. Artanis felt him wrap his arms around her as the kiss grew more passionate. They broke the kiss and stood there for a long while, just holding each other and saying nothing, simply being in love.   
  
  
  
"Celeborn, you might not want to use your shampoo. It may have a rather strange affect on your hair." Artanis whispered into his ear, feeling a little guilty.   
  
  
  
"I shall be most careful to throw it away." Celeborn replied as he raised a slim eyebrow at the mess of linens and green dye. Both of the elves burst into laughter at this.   
  
  
  
"I suppose that we have made a spectacle of ourselves over the past year and a half!" Artanis said quietly.   
  
  
  
"Ah yes, but that is in the past now we need only learn from the mistakes and then use them to live in the present." Celeborn replied.   
  
  
  
"I do believe that our relationship has had an extremely dramatic and quick turn around." Artanis said, smiling at her new-found love.   
  
  
  
"For the better, but quick yes. We shall have the whole palace quite confused in the morning!" Celeborn answered.   
  
  
  
Artanis eyed Celeborn's hair with apprehension. "My dear Lord I believe that it would be in your best interest to bathe and then go to sleep. I take it you had a rough day with orcs."   
  
  
  
"Yes, I fear that I am rather dirty for you to be holding." Celeborn replied as he unlaced Artanis's arms from around his middle. "Also it is night already and we do not want to arouse suspicion," he said as he grinned at her slyly.   
  
  
  
"I suppose that I should clean up this mess that I have made." Artanis sighed as she stooped down and began to mop up the green dye with the linens. Celeborn bent down to help her and when they were done they stood and kissed goodnight, soft and gentle, before parting ways. .   
  
Celeborn entered his chambers to wash off the grime of battle. As he lay in bed that night he felt happy, truly happy. This was a feeling that he hadn't had in a long time.   
  
  
  
Artanis smiled as she walked back to her chambers. The irony of the situation was rather amusing she thought to herself; Celeborn's hands had been wrapped in her hair when they had kissed. He had probably, unknowingly taken out a few of her hairs, more than Feanor, greatest of the Noldo, had ever gotten. Artanis felt happy, complete, and she reveled in the feeling that night.   
  
- - - ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ - - -  
O môr henion i dhu: Ely siriar, el síla  
Ai! Aníron Gil-galad  
- - - ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ - - - 


	7. Breakfast, Galadriel, and Luthien

Chapter 7  
  
Breakfast, Galadriel, and Luthien   
  
Disclaimer: If it looks like it ain't mine it probably isn't. I own something now!!!!!! Culfiniel (next chapter) is my creation you can borrow her if you want to but you gotta ask me!   
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys love ya'll, REMEMBER TO REVIEW (you guys do a great job of this:), also read Dusk before Dawn by Silindro. She writes really good stuff and this is a great story. Also I do not believe that elves stomachs' growl but for the sake of my story they do.   
  
  
  
Y empezo   
  
--~~*~~-- The next morning.   
  
Artanis and Celeborn sat in the uppermost branches of the large tree in the middle of the grove that they had gone to on the night they had met. The elves had decided to meet there to watch the sunrise and have a picnic breakfast.   
  
  
  
They sat in silence while the sun bathed the world in brilliant shades of red and gold as it began its journey across the sky.   
  
  
  
"It is beautiful is it not?" Artanis sighed as she gazed contentedly upon the brilliant golden orb that was slowly turning the night into day.   
  
  
  
"Yes my lady, as are all things that resemble you." Celeborn replied with a absentminded smile.   
  
  
  
"And how does anar resemble me?" Artanis asked him.   
  
  
  
"It is warm and bright and beautiful, like you."  
  
"Like me? How would you know?" Artanis asked, not expecting an answer, but she got one.  
  
"I don't know, but I believe you are not as the others say." He answered.  
  
"And what do the others say?" Artanis shot back as if she had done it a thousand time. "That I am cold and cruel? That I steal hearts and return them broken? That I am arrogant?" Celeborn voiced no reply. "Why do you not tell me?" She spat venomously.  
  
"I do not believe in confirming what you already know to be true." Celeborn replied coolly. It annoyed Artanis that he could be so calm. Maybe that's why she had started the pranks.  
  
When he had not fallen head over heels for her as every other male had, she had become angry with him. Perhaps she was arrogant. She had subconsciously wanted him out of all the others she had ever met, yet it had appeared to her that he hardly had any interest in her. He hadn't flattered her or fallen drooling at her feet like an overgrown dog, nor had he enslaved himself to her; obeying her every command. She had become angry and endeavored to make him lose that cool, calm, collectiveness that he possessed. Somehow it had given her a sort of vicious pleasure to see him retaliate. By making him retaliate she had proven that even he was not immune from her.  
  
No, that cool calm didn't annoy her, she loved it and wanted to have that too and, knowing that it wasn't in her nature, she had tried to break his sense of it to prove to herself that it didn't matter that much. She had been wrong, and then it hit her, he was meant to be with her. They had already, unknowingly, tested each other and they fit perfectly together.  
  
  
  
She smiled at him as the morning glow of the sun basked upon her face.  
  
  
  
"Celeborn?"   
  
  
  
"Yes Artanis?"   
  
  
  
"Remember how last night you called me Galadriel?"   
  
Celeborn gulped and his stomach twisted into a knot. He had hoped that she hadn't noticed. He had had no right to name her as he was neither her husband nor a relative.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry I had not the right." He ducked his head to look at his boots.  
  
"No, don't apologize. Why did you call me by that name?" She turned to look at him and saw the sun shining upon silver hair and eyes focused in the distance of time. He was truly beautiful to her.  
  
"I made it up when we first met, as I thought that it suited you well."  
  
  
  
"It is the most beautiful of all my names and I would be proud to bear it with your permission."  
  
  
  
Celeborn looked up in surprise. "You would bear the name that I gave to you?"   
  
  
  
"With the greatest of pride," Galadriel said as she gazed into his eyes. "From now until eternity I shall be known as Galadriel." She smiled at him and for some reason unknown to her a light pink blush started to spread across her delicate cheekbones.  
  
  
  
"And what will they think when they learn that you have taken the name that I have given you?"  
  
"I care not what they think."  
  
"The same hold true for me," Celeborn stated. Suddenly their lips met and neither knew how it had happened and neither really cared, It just felt right. Suddenly the kiss was punctuated by the growling of Galadriel's stomach. The two elves broke apart laughing, both blushing madly.   
  
  
  
"It appears that the stomach of the Lady Galadriel does not hold with romance." Celeborn joked as he boldly poked Galadriel's stomach with a finger, sending her into a fit of giggles. "Ah ticklish are we?" He asked as he continued to poke her until she gasped for breath between fits of laughter.   
  
  
  
"Celeborn stop or I shall fall from the tree!" Galadriel gasped as he poked her again in the ribs.   
  
  
  
"An elf falling from a tree? Nonsense!" Laughed Celeborn as he continued to torture her.   
  
  
  
"No I do not believe. that it has. ever. happened." Galadriel gasped as she was overcome with another fit of laughter, "but they have been known to be pushed out of them!" Celeborn realized his predicament a little to late as she gave him a gentle shove on the chest, causing him to tumble out of the tree and land on his rear.   
  
  
  
"Oh! I an gravely wounded!" he mocked as he clutched at his chest and pretended to die dramatically, doing a poor job as he was unaccustomed to death, being an elf. Galadriel laughed and leapt down from the tree gracefully. She ran over to the fallen Celeborn where she placed her hand above his heart. "Oh, my Lord is dead! Whatever shall I do!" she cried, playing along.   
  
  
  
"You should get him breakfast!" Celeborn shouted as he sat up quickly, accidentally knocking Artanis over, who quickly scrambled to her feet and held out her hand which he grabbed and used to hoist himself to his feet.   
  
  
  
The two elves seated themselves next to the basket containing lembas wafers, fruit, and cheese and began to eat. When they were done they packed up the picnic basket and made plans to keep anyone from knowing that they were courting. Little did they know that there was a spy in their midst.  
  
Seated in a large clump of bushes was Luthien, daughter of Thingol and Melian. If one looked at the bush at just the right angle it was quite probable that they would be able to discern a pair of brown eyes from the shrubbery. Luthien had been passing when she had heard laughter. Curious, she had poked her head into the grove and was shocked to see the Lady Artanis and her Celeborn kissing instead of doing what they normally did which was to try to kill one another.  
  
The sixteen year old Luthien had decided that she couldn't miss this and had snuck into the bushes to observe the odd behavior of her cousin when under the influence of the Lady. She found it rather amusing and, by the time Artanis, whom she had learned was now Galadriel, and Celeborn left she had learned that they were definatley in love.  
  
The best part was that they intended to go on pretending that they hated each other and had made in depth plans as to how to keep people from finding out about their courtship. Luthien snickered, by morning she would make sure that everyone in the palace know that Galadriel and Celeborn were in love. Maybe she would add some of her own ideas too. This was going to be fun! As much as Luthien loved her cousin she couldn't wait to see his face when he found out everyone knew.  
  
- - - ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ - - -  
O môr henion i dhu: Ely siriar, el síla  
Ai! Aníron Gil-galad  
- - - ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ - - - 


	8. The NotSoSecret Secret

Chapter 8  
The Not-So-Secret Secret  
  
Disclaimer: If you really want to read a disclaimer so badly there are 7 more before this one.  
  
A/N: Hola my readers! Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers! Ok now for those of you obsessed with detail. There is no way in hell I am putting accents n shit on everything that needs accents n shit. Deal with it. Ok I don't know if this is allowed so SHHHHHHHHH!! Don't tell on me if it isn't! My 50th reviewer, this chapter please *crosses fingerses* I WILL REVIEW any one of your stories. Also, just a reminder, I appreciate ideas. E-mail me!, review!, IM ME (aussiemach) ! I love to talk, feel free.  
  
And now. the moment you've all been waiting for. --~~*~~-- .the next morning  
  
Luthien skipped happily through the hallways of the thousand caves. She was having a particularly fine day due to the fact that she knew a secret about her dear cousin, Celeborn, that only he, Artanis, and she, Luthien, were aware of. She grinned wickedly. It wouldn't be a secret much longer. By the time that the sun set tonight everyone in Menegroth would know it.  
  
Luthien tiptoed around the corner and peered around a tree, carved ornately of alabaster. Not that she didn't love her cousin, but it was oh so fun to drive him crazy. It was her favorite past time. It would be good for Celeborn and Artanis to have their little secret in the open Luthien reasoned. After all, they had driven everyone in Menegroth mad when they had been trying to kill each other. They needed a little payback and Luthien had just the plan to give it to them.  
  
Luthien grinned as her target exited the Lady Artanis's rooms. She walked past the alabaster tree and, walking softly yet purposefully, bore down upon her prey.  
  
"A good morning to you Culfiniel!" Luthien greeted the copper-headed maid as she walked beside her.  
  
"And to you also princess Luthien!" Culfiniel greeted the raven-haired princess cheerfully although her optimistic words seemed to have a gilding of worry.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Luthien asked Culfiniel as the she- elf rushed through the hallways with the young elf at her heels.  
  
"I am off to find the Lady Artanis, she is missing. Furthermore one of her brothers, Orodreth, has just sent for her. I must find her before he become upset with me!" A look of frustration and worry became apparent on the maid's pretty countenance. "Oh I do hope she is not trying to kill that young elf lord again. What is his name now.."  
  
"You mean Celeborn."  
  
"Oh yes, that's him. I really don't understand it. He seems so nice and well mannered to me besides that, he is rather handsome if I do say so myself!" The elf winked at Luthien.  
  
Luthien stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really Culfiniel, I wouldn't waste your time looking for Artanis, or, should I say." Culfiniel stopped walking, and, with a quizzical yet interested look at Luthien, turned and walked back to the princess's side. "Lady Galadriel, who was, until recently, Lady Artanis." Luthien continued.  
  
"Oh?" Culfiniel's sense of curiosity had been awakened. "But she is not married! Who would give her an epesse?" Luthien had chosen Culfiniel to spread the news because she knew what a famous gossip she was.  
  
"Shhhh." Luthien whispered, pressing a finger to her lips. "She and Celeborn have gotten over their quarrels and he is now courting her!" Culfiniel stepped back and laughed incredulously.  
  
"Oh and I suppose that one day they will marry and have children! Luthien, the tales you tell are fanatical! The day those two court each other is the day elves fall out of trees!"  
  
"No! It is true, I saw them yesterday. They were sitting in a tree and then Celeborn called Artanis Galadriel and they were k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Luthien hurriedly explained in a hushed tone. The last bit of information certainly caught Culfiniel's attention.  
  
"Really?" The red-haired maid eyed Luthien suspiciously, her tone of voice matching her stare. "And why shouldn't I bother looking for them?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because this morning they went horseback riding together." If you don't believe me check the stables, their horses are gone and I'm sure you will find Lord Celeborn's rooms empty. They left early so that no one would know, as they intend to keep their courtship a secret. You mustn't tell anyone what I have told you!" Luthien whispered the last sentence so softly that Culfiniel had to strain to hear it.  
  
"Oh don't worry I won't!" Culfiniel replied in a hushed tone. The two young elf women parted ways; Luthien to pay a visit to her parents and Culfiniel to talk with her friends.  
  
--~~*~~-- .later that afternoon  
  
By midday Menegroth was buzzing with news of Celeborn's courtship of the Lady Galadriel, who, until recently, had been the Lady Artanis. Neither of the two could be found. Celeborn had left a note on Thingol's desk saying that he would be scouting out new trails and Artanis had told Melian the night before that she would be walking in the forest.  
  
Thingol had been certain that the two were meeting in the forest to duel to the death but Melian had told him that Luthien's story was true, and furthermore, defended her nephew, saying that he would never harm, much less kill, a lady.  
  
"Young elves, goodness, what is this world coming to! The next thing you know they'll be married!" Elu Thingol sighed exasperatedly. At least they wouldn't be wrecking his palace any more. He laughed "The day those two marry is the day elves start falling out of trees! And their children! They would produce little monsters!"  
  
" They will be beautiful and wise as far as little monsters go however." Melian laughed. Her comment would have caused her husband to faint, had he been a mortal. As it was he could only sit, terrified, on his throne, shaking his head and hoping that his wife's visions would not come true.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
The grass barely moved as two elves atop two beautiful elven horses raced over the green shoots. The male was atop a dappled gray while the female rode a palomino, bright as new gold.  
  
"Faster Silverwind! The evil one draws close!" Celeborn shouted to the silver stallion as Galadriel urged her mare, Rilinzil, onward towards the tree that marked the end of the race. The horses drew neck and neck, their chests heaving, foam accumulating on their coats, and fire in their eyes. Their riders shouted and urged them onwards as they gleefully ate up the ground beneath them. The tree grew nearer and still neither of the horses could overtake the other and so the riders endeavored to push each other from their steeds.  
  
Galadriel shoved Celeborn in the side but he hardly budged from where he was flattened to Silverwind's neck. She decided to shove harder so she let go of Rilinzil's mane, but she did not anticipate Celeborn's attempt to dislodge her from her seat, nor did she anticipate the horses' swift changes in direction as their riders lost focus, neither, apparently, did Celeborn.  
  
Just as Celeborn let go of his handful of mane and leant to the right to give Galadriel a good shove she leant left to give him a good shove. Simultaneously Silverwind went left and Rilinzil went right.  
  
Galadriel was suddenly falling through the air where her horse had previously been and landed on the ground, stomach up. As she hit, pain shot through her body, but more pain followed as Celeborn became dislodged from Silverwind's back and, although he tried to avoid it, had his fall cushioned by Galadriel who, in turn, promptly had the wind knocked out of her.  
  
Galadriel felt squashed but she forgot that when she realized that the squashed feeling was being caused by the 200-something pounds of elf that was Celeborn, who was lying on top of her. Galadriel's eyes flew open. Sure enough there he was and he was looking rather comfortable as he grinned down at her. She frowned angrily.  
  
"Would you please get off of me or were you just getting comfortable?" Galadriel asked angrily, more of commanded, as Celeborn made no attempt to move, and instead extended an arm and began lazily picking little white flowers from the grass.  
  
"Actually, since you can still breathe and speak, I am in no great hurry to go anywhere." He said lazily with a smirk as he continued to pick flowers and began to put them on her face. Galadriel attempted to blow away the flowers, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Celeborn I cannot move!" Galadriel accidentally swallowed a flower that he dropped into her mouth. She spluttered, coughed, and attempted to spit it at Celeborn. She missed and it landed on her chest. Celeborn laughed and, to Galadriel's horror, brushed it off.  
  
"It is not lady-like to spit, Nerwen." He chastised her. "I am in no hurry to go anywhere as I see that you can still attempt escape, spit, breathe, and yell."  
  
"Don't call me that and I don't care whether it is lady-like or not. This isn't funny! I can't move my arms!" Celeborn smiled down at her as she unsuccessfully struggled to free herself. Finally she stopped. "Celeborn I feel violated!" The lady huffed angrily as he grinned innocently at her.  
  
"By me? Nonsense." Celeborn stopped grinning and attempted to look stately and regal as he finished braiding the chain of white flowers, weaving fresh green stems in a pattern of complicated knots and braids. The regal effect was rather ruined by the fact that his hair was disheveled and his circlet was askew from his fall. He placed the circlet on her head and smiled at her.  
  
"Very cute Celeborn, simply darling and adorable, now let me up." Galadriel sighed exasperatedly. She attempted to look angry and menacing but because she was on her back, with little to no ability to escape and or injure him, Celeborn was unfazed. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled wickedly. His wicked smile was amazingly similar to Luthien's, Galadriel noted apprehensively .  
  
"Why should I? You know you like it." He said calmly, knowing the reaction he would get.  
  
"W.wh.wh.wha.what! I most certainly do.. don't like it at all! I command you to .to get off of me now!" Galadriel stammered but she was no longer angry, in fact, she was beginning to find this whole situation to be quite amusing and, perhaps there was a little bit of truth in what he said, though she would never admit it, at least not for a few years.  
  
Celeborn raised an eyebrow again. "I am the prince here, not you." He poked her on tip of her nose.  
  
"And I am a Noldor Princess!"  
  
"Ah, but my Noldor princess you are in my realm." He began to braid her hair.  
  
"I never said you could touch that and I'm not your anything you Moriquendi!"  
  
"You never said I couldn't touch it!"  
  
"But I.."  
  
"Besides, you know you like it."  
  
"If you say that one more time!"  
  
"If I say that one more Time you'll what?" Celeborn grinned, catlike at her.  
  
"I'll, I'll, oh I don't know." Galadriel sighed as Celeborn looked off into the distance with a dreamy yet devilish look. He was really enjoying this so he decided to have a bit more fun.  
  
"Galadriel?"  
  
"Yes Celeborn?" Galadriel's voice had a sarcastic edge.  
  
"Have you ever thought about starting a family?"  
  
"What! Oh no you don't! Don't you even think about it! Oh Valar you are aren't, you wouldn't would you? No, we are not even married! We have only been courting for a few days! Not here, not now! CELEBORN GET OFF!" By this time Celeborn was laughing so hard at her outburst that he was shaking and Galadriel, who was struggling violently, was able to push him off, but when she tried to stand she fell over. She was numb so she just lay there propped herself up on her elbows and watched Celeborn laugh until he almost cried. Finally he stopped and sat up, looking at her bemusedly as she glared at him.  
  
"You never said not with me!" He began to laugh again, provoking Galadriel to crawl over and hit him on the head.  
  
"That was not funny Prince Celeborn of the Sindar!"  
  
"Oh no, I'm in trouble now! You're using titles!" At this they both began to laugh. Celeborn offered his hand to his fallen lady and helped her to her feet, scooping her up into his arms when she promptly fell down again.  
  
"I can walk!" The proud Noldor lady exclaimed as he carried her to where the horses had stopped to graze.  
  
"No you can't." Celeborn replied. Galadriel pursued the matter no further, she had made her point and he was right.  
  
"Celeborn don't try that again." Galadriel scolded.  
  
"Try what again?" Celeborn asked with mock innocence.  
  
"ARGG, you know what!"  
  
"Should I try it again to make sure that I know what you mean?"  
  
"NO! I had heard that it was your brother, Galathil, that was the bold one!"  
  
"He is just less wise about hiding it."  
  
"I believe that I know that by now." Galadriel said as Celeborn lifted her onto Rilinzil's back and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him as he sprung onto Silverwind. "I bet that I can beat you back."  
  
"I can beat you any day." He replied.  
  
"In your dreams you can!" Galadriel laughed.  
  
"We all know what you dream about me Galadriel!" Celeborn shouted as he urged Silverwind into a gallop and raced off. Galadriel followed suit.  
  
"You wish!" Galadriel screamed.  
  
"I don't wish, I know!" He shouted back as the horses drew even once more. The two elves laughed and Galadriel aimed a punch at his ribs and smiled as her fist connected.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
When stories are passed along they usually get changed along the way. By that nigh everyone knew that Celeborn and Artanis were courting but everyone had a different story of how it had come to be.  
  
When the sun was setting in the sky Celeborn led Silverwind into the stable. Galadriel had stayed behind in the woods for a while so that nothing would be suspected. A groom came and took Silverwind's reins from him, smiling maliciously the whole time.  
  
"So, my lord, shall I also wait for the lady Galadriel's horse?"  
  
"Galadriel! How do you know about that?" Celeborn gasped  
  
"The whole palace knows my lord. Apparently young princess Luthien saw you two yesterday." With this last comment the guard led silverwind off to his stall and as he left Celeborn heard him singing, "Celeborn and Galadriel sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Celeborn stormed out of the stable when the other grooms took up the chorus.  
  
Galadriel rode out of the woods at that moment, looking surprised that Celeborn was still there.  
  
"They know, the whole palace knows." He said.  
  
"What? How?" Galadriel asked, confused, as she dismounted.  
  
"Luthien apparently saw us yesterday." A groom walked over and led Rilinzil away as Celeborn and Galadriel turned and headed into Menegroth discussing what they would do about their-not so-secret secret.  
  
At the gates stood five familiar figures: Celeborn's brother, Galathil, and Galadriel's four brothers, Finrod, Orodreth, Angrod, and Aegnor. They looked less amused than Galathil and promptly escorted Galadriel away when the two young elves reached the gate, with glares at Celeborn. Galathil smacked his older brother enthusiastically on the back.  
  
"It's about time Celeborn! I was beginning to think that you would be a bachelor for eternity!"  
  
"Galathil, I hardly even know her, I am certainly not going to marry her soon!"  
  
"Sure, I believe you." Galathil replied sarcastically as the two brothers walked into Menegroth. Celeborn strongly suspected that all the elves in Doriath had been waiting for him to return. Whispers broke out as he walked to his chamber and he was sure that the same had happened when Galadriel had been led through the halls moments earlier by her brothers.  
  
The brothers entered a more deserted corridor. "How is it that you, of all elves, get the most beautiful elf maiden? You must tell me your secret brother so that I may steal her from you!" Galathil exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"That, Galathil, is a matter to complex for your simple mind." Celeborn replied good-naturedly. The brothers continued to jest, but in the back of his mind Celeborn wondered what Galadriel's brothers would do.  
  
Your elvish lesson:  
  
Nerwen - a name given to Galadriel by her parents, meaning "man-woman"  
  
Moriquendi - a name for the elves who never saw the light of the two trees, meaning "Elves of the darkness"  
  
Sindar - A name for the grey elves that lived in Beleriand  
  
Preview for the next chapter: Sooo my dear readers. What will Galadriel's brothers do? What do they think of her, to quote Angrod, "cavorting" with a sindar? I know, the suspense is killin ya. I will post around mid-November. Until next time, namárië. 


	9. The Verdict

Chapter 9  
The Verdict  
  
Disclaimer: Really do I even need to do this anymore?  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone. I appreciate your support! Remember IDEAS are welcome. NOTE ON ELVEN MARRIAGE CUSTOMS: elves don't do "the deed" before they are married. Ok? Tolkien specifically said so. So if it sounds suspicious just know that they aren't doing it ok?  
  
Sinda- singular form of Sindar Hervess- wife  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Finrod led the way to his personal study with Galadriel and her three other brothers in tow. Finrod opened the door and, after allowing his sister and brothers to enter, closed it.  
  
Galadriel, Angrod, and Aegnor seated themselves. Orodreth leaned against the desk and Finrod began to pace in front of Galadriel.  
  
"Artanis." Finrod began.  
  
"My name is Galadriel, Finrod." Galadriel calmly replied, looking into the troubled eyes of her brother. Finrod sighed exasperatedly and Angrod shifted in his chair.  
  
"Artanis, the taking on of a name is no mere thing. This Sindarin elf,"  
  
"My name is Galadriel and his is Celeborn." Galadriel defended.  
  
"I know what his name is." Finrod, once more, sighed.  
  
"Then I would ask you to use it and use it respectfully."  
  
"Celeborn had no right to give you a name, he is neither your husband nor is he kin to you."  
  
"Brother, both I and he know that. He offered the name despite his knowledge of this custom and I accepted it under the same knowledge. It is my right to accept the name, as I have done, or to decline it. It is not for you to decide!" The lady gripped the velvet armrests of her chair in an effort to control her mounting anger.  
  
Finrod accepted this. He knew that his sister was right and he would respect her wishes. Her life was her own and he would not control it, but that would not prevent him from voicing his opinion or giving her advice.  
  
"Galadriel." Finrod said the name as though he were tasting it, determining whether it was a bitter fruit to spit out or a sweet honey to savor on the tongue. He decided that it was somewhere between each. "I just want you to have the best, to make sure that you are safe and well. I only want you to make the right decisions. I don't want you to rush into anything, take your time. He may be only a passing fancy and the name Galadriel with him."  
  
"What he is saying, sister," Orodreth said as he reclined against the edge of the oak desk, "Is that elves come and go. You, who have had so many suitors, should know that. How do you know that he loves you?"  
  
"I don't know that he loves me, indeed, I don't know that I love him, but I am willing to give him a chance. He deserves it, if not because it is customary, then because the first years that we were here all that I did to him was insult him and play tricks. I, who have had so many suitor, do indeed know that they come and go with time and passing fancy, but I also have found that by having so many suitors I have become able to distinguish between those who love my beauty and those who love me." Galadriel replied. The fire of anger had been kindled in her heart. She hated when her brothers questioned her judgement, but she would let them each have their say and share their opinion and, for now, she would listen. Her golden head turned to her left as Aegnor began to speak softly, voicing his concerns.  
  
"Galadriel I just want you to slow down, your relationship with Celeborn has not yet been tested and when it is, and it will be, it may fall to pieces. Be careful with your heart, and in whose hands you place it, I do not want you hurt." Aegnor calmly explained and in his eyes Galadriel saw that he worried for her.  
  
She nodded and said in a composed tone, "I understand and I will be careful and slow down. When the trials come I will face them. In order for a heart to be made whole it must risk being shattered.  
  
"You speak the truth Galadriel, may you continue to do so." Aegnor replied.  
  
Angrod stood and began to rant angrily. "We promised father when we left that we would make sure you married a Noldor. We promised that we would only associate with the best of elves and then we find you cavorting with a Sindar! The Sindar are dangerous and quick to anger. You must be wary of them yet you go off alone with one of them! What were you thinking! He could have done anything to you! I know that you are strong, Nerwen, but he is stronger yet. If he wanted to overpower you he could! There are plenty of noldorin elves who would give anything to have you for a wife and you decide to court a Sindar!" Galadriel cut short Angrod's angry tirade by standing and releasing her bottled anger.  
  
"I never promised to marry a Noldor, whether or not you promised father that I would marry a Noldor is of no importance to me. Furthermore, I am not even considering marriage yet and we were not 'cavorting'. Also I find that you have a very stereotypical and false image of the Sindarin elves. Celeborn would never take advantage of me. In case you have forgotten brother he is the prince of the Sindar and there are many elf-maidens in Menegroth who would gladly give up anything to marry him. He is no mere elf, he is not dangerous to other elves, nor is he conniving and sneaky as you imply. I have found that he is virtuous, honorable, and wise."  
  
Finrod quickly quelled the anger of Angrod with a few quick words. "In addition to what our sister has said Thingol and Melian, along with their people, have been most kind and welcoming to us. I am disappointed to hear you talk of them so." Angrod sat and remained silent.  
  
"Sister, Galadriel." Finrod said wearily. "We cannot control you and make no move to , nor have a wish to do so. We will leave you now, think over what we have said." With that said Galadriel's four brothers stood and left the room.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
meanwhile..  
  
It wasn't long until Culfiniel heard that the Lady Artanis's brothers had taken her to Finrod's study where they were having a discussion about Galadriel's relationship with Celeborn. Naturally this was just to good of an opportunity for a good gossip to pass up. As soon as the halls quieted down Culfiniel started towards Finrod's study.  
  
Galathil left his older brother in his rooms and started towards his own. His mind began to drift as he walked through the hallways. Celeborn had seemed worried. 'He must be worried about whether Galadriel's brothers will permit her to see him again' Galathil thought. 'Poor elf, didn't he know that the prettiest women always caused the most trouble?' Galathil was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly collided with another elf in the hallway. He sprang up and reached down to help up the other elf.  
  
Culfiniel was in such a rush that she accidentally ran into another elf in the hallway. She fell back and landed on the floor. She began to get back up when she noticed that it was Prince Galathil that she had run into. She flushed a shade of red that matched her hair as she took his hand and he helped her up.  
  
"Lord Galathil I'm terribly sorry. I should have been watching where I was going, it's all my fault. You aren't hurt are you? I really didn't mean to, oh dear, I'm so sorry. " Culfiniel said in a rush. She curtsied and dropped her gaze to the floor. Grrrr she was so mad with herself. She had fancied Galathil for a long time. Now that he saw how clumsy she was she would never have a chance with him. She cringed when she felt a pair of hands clasp her shoulders and straighten her up.  
  
Galathil was amazed. What luck! It wasn't every day that one stumbled upon the most beautiful elf maiden in Menegroth. How was it that he had not seen her before? He noticed that she had sunk into a curtsy. He reached out and grasped her shoulders, pulling her up.  
  
"My lady, please do not curtsy to me. It is I who should bow to you for I have never seen a more beautiful maiden." Galathil bowed and straightened, taking Culfiniel's hands. "I beg of you Lady, a name, so that I may know who it is that I wish to court."  
  
"Do not mock me so!" Culfiniel said furiously, wrenching her hands from his.  
  
"My lady I mock you not!"  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Culfiniel pouted angrily, placing her fists on her hips and glaring at Galathil. How dare he! She was almost ready to cry, the elf that she wanted to court most of all was now jesting about it.  
  
Galathil was becoming desperate. She thought that he was joking!  
  
"My lady I assure you that I do not jest!"  
  
"Prove it!" Culfiniel spat. Galathil was well known for being bold and this was no exception. He gathered the angry Culfiniel into his arms and kissed her. She melted in his arms like butter. They broke apart, both with slightly insane grins on their faces.  
  
"My name is Culfiniel."  
  
"I can see why, and mine is Galathil."  
  
"Yes I know, I've had a crush on you for a while now."  
  
"Really?" The prince quirked a grin and arched a silver eyebrow. "I'm glad to know it. Now where were you headed to so quickly?" Culfiniel divulged the information guiltily.  
  
"I would much enjoy accompanying you on your quest to find out the story of my brother and the lady Galadriel. May I escort you there?"  
  
Culfiniel grinned wickedly, a look that Galathil matched and the two snuck off to Finrod's study. When they arrived they flattened themselves to the floor and began to listen through the crack between the floor and the door. Much of what they heard fueled their imaginations (both of which were rather creative) and caused several raised eyebrows, both copper and silver. When they heard Galadriel's brothers head towards the door they scurried around the corner to hide. Galathil looked back around the corner to discover that the coast was clear.  
  
"I believe that a visit to the gardens is in order, my lady?" he asked with a smile as he offered his arm to Culfiniel who readily took it.  
  
"Lead the way my lord!" She replied happily.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Celeborn sat in a comfortable chair reading an order that he had received from Beleg, the chief march warden of Doriath; his commander and the only elf holding a military position above his own position of Senior march warden of Doriath. Celeborn sighed and tossed the scroll onto a nearby desk. He must have read it dozens of times but still he did not know what he had read. All that he could think about was Galadriel. Was she upset? Had her brothers been mad at her? He rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had to go find her, it had not been right to leave her alone. If he had to face her brothers then so be it. Celeborn rose and donned a dark green robe over his gray tunic and leggings. Where would she be? He supposed that she might be in her rooms, he would have to be careful not to get caught. Sneaking around a lady's rooms at night was not exactly good behavior for elf lords.  
  
Celeborn reached Galadriel's rooms unnoticed, as he expected. Few elves roamed Doriath at night, some rested while others attended parties in the gardens and great halls. The door was locked. Celeborn placed his hand upon the wooden door, the wood acknowledged him and permitted him to open the door. Celeborn was surprised that Galadriel was not in her rooms yet. Surely, after today's incident, she would have wanted to keep to herself. Were her brothers still talking to her? Celeborn decided to search the gardens.  
  
Celeborn walked quickly along the stone paths of the gardens, away from the commotion and lights of the festivities taking place on the other side of the garden. Suddenly he heard a burst of giggles followed by an elf falling out of a tree and landing on him. The other elf quickly hopped up and then offered Celeborn his hand.  
  
"I am most sorry.Celeborn? Whatever are you doing out here brother?" Galathil nervously asked his brother.  
  
"I might ask you the same thing." Celeborn said as he held his fidgeting brother at arms length. His hair was a mass, his circlet was askew, and the top buttons of his tunic were undone. Celeborn glanced up into the tree and saw a flash of red hair. His eyebrows shot up, Galathil cringed. "I see that you are courting a lady?" Celeborn asked suspiciously.  
  
"The same might be said for you." Galathil defended.  
  
"Yet both I and Galadriel have kept all of our clothes on like proper elves."  
  
"It's not like we were doing anything!" Galathil said.  
  
"Maybe I'll believe you if you can tell me the whereabouts of the lady Galadriel." Celeborn said, tightening his grip on his brother's arm.  
  
"Why do you want to know that? Do you intend to take off your clothes like an improper elf?"  
  
"No I do not. If you weren't my brother you would be nursing a black eye now." But Galathil knew that his brother was only joking, he wouldn't hit another elf.  
  
"I believe that she is in her brother Finrod's study. Now can I go?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you." Celeborn replied, smiling at his brother as he released his arm. He turned back towards Menegroth as Galathil scampered back up the tree.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Galadriel slumped in her chair. Her brothers certainly weren't happy but most of them weren't that mad at her. She had expected their reaction, the Sindar were and unfamiliar people to them. At least they hadn't forbidden her from courting Celeborn, not that she would have obeyed them anyway.  
  
Galadriel let her forehead fall into her hands. She had much to think about. Much of what her brothers had said was true. Many elves only loved her beauty and then there were those that just weren't right for her, but Celeborn was different. She had known that he was different from the very first time she had laid eyes on him at dinner, on the first night she had spent in Menegroth. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but for some reason he was different than the rest.  
  
Galadriel's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She hoped it wasn't one of her brothers, as much as she loved them she didn't want to talk to any of them at the moment. Probably Culfiniel come to fetch her.  
  
"Come in." She called wearily. She heard someone enter and close the door behind them. Galadriel knew that it wasn't Culfiniel, it was "Celeborn? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Celeborn said, smiling at her.  
  
"I don't know. Why did you come here?" Galadriel questioned, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I thought that you might." Celeborn glanced around. Galadriel's brothers were gone and she appeared to be in no state of distress. What he had been going to say sounded stupid now. "Well, I thought that you might need me; for support, you know?" Celeborn mumbled, hands clasped behind his back. Galadriel smiled warmly.  
  
"That was very considerate of you." She said, rarely did she accept help from others. "I thought that you were Culfiniel."  
  
"Oh, yes, um, I don't believe that you will be seeing her tonight." Celeborn said with a grin. Galadriel raised a golden eyebrow questioningly at this. Celeborn walked over and sat in the chair across from Galadriel, scooting it forward so that it was but a yard from hers. "I believe that she is gamboling in the garden with my brother."  
  
"Really?" Galadriel said skeptically with a raised eyebrow and a laugh. "That is interesting."  
  
"I found it rather interesting myself." Celeborn said, grinning and raising an eyebrow in imitation of Galadriel, causing her to laugh. "On a more serious note what have your brothers said?" Galadriel looked weary again as she slumped in her chair once more.  
  
"They have no real problems with it though they would rather I court Noldors. They want me to be careful. Oh, and Angrod objects to my cavorting with a Sinda." Galadriel looked exasperated, leaning forward and resting her chin on her fist. "What have you to say about this Celeborn?"  
  
"I say that Angrod will just have to get used to it, although getting to know him better would probably be a good idea too." Celeborn said, leaning forward and looking Galadriel in the eye.  
  
"I believe that that is a good suggestion." Galadriel said, smiling.  
  
"All of my suggestions are good." Celeborn said smugly.  
  
"You had better wipe that grin off of your face Sinda!" Galadriel exclaimed. "Not all of your ideas are good ones!"  
  
"Make me." Celeborn said, grinning devilishly at her.  
  
"Is that a challenge or do my ears deceive me?" Galadriel questioned jokingly.  
  
"Take it as you will." Celeborn said. Galadriel leaned forward.  
  
"I know that this is exactly what you want me to do but I believe that I shall indulge you anyway." Galadriel said as she leaned in and then lightly pressed a kiss upon Celeborn's lips.  
  
"I know that you can do better than that." Celeborn scoffed. Galadriel grinned.  
  
"Then I shall prove myself up to your standards." She replied as she moved in and assaulted Celeborn with a ferocious kiss.  
  
"Better?" She asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Much." He gasped, rather shocked.  
  
"Celeborn if you could come down from Celeborn's dream cloud long enough to walk me to my room I would be most grateful. And just so you know you are not staying there tonight in case you have any ideas." Galadriel jested. The golden-haired Noldo offered her arm for him to take, which he did willingly. He left her at the door to her rooms with a goodbye and a long, very long kiss and it seemed to Galadriel that she felt for the first time, though she knew not why, a strange, beautiful, wild feeling and called it love.  
  
--~~*~~-- Melian sat up straighter in her chair. Thingol leaned over to her as the party in the garden continued beneath the stars. "What is it Hervess?" he questioned. A smile graced Melian's lips and a twinkle appeared in her eye.  
  
"It has begun." She said quietly.  
  
--~~*~~-- Celeborn: This is a special service announcement brought to you by the greatest elf in the world, me.  
  
Galadriel: No you're not I am!  
  
Celeborn & Galadriel: Anyhowww..  
  
Galadriel: The time has come for you, dear reader, to review.  
  
Celeborn: That's right! Do what the lady says!  
  
Galadriel: It's very simple, even Celeborn could do it. Just push the review button.  
  
Celeborn: Hey, what d'ya mean by that!!?!! Neway go ahead and push the review button, you know you want to! Obey your impulses!! You know that you want to push that button!!!!!  
  
Galadriel: Oh Valar, Celeborn is obeying his impulses? There goes Middle Earth and probably Valinor too while he's at it.  
  
Celeborn: *Grabs computer and shakes it* Review damn it or I'll have to come in there and hurt you!!!  
  
Galadriel: *smiling apologetically* "By that he means 'Please review kind people, we appreciate your support" * as she attempts to keep her husband from destroying Nevdoiel's computer.*  
  
Nevdoiel: Celeborn if you hurt my precious computer I'll kill you (not really, I couldn't do that!)! "I'm sorry for his behavior I believe he's had a few too many mountain dews, or perhaps it was the margaritas." Review!! 


End file.
